Falling Into Darkness Part 2
by Akito Sohma 101
Summary: Sequel to Falling Into Darkness, telling about Kyo and Tohru's son Katsuya. While out for a middle of the night walk, he is attacked by a nomad on the loose and changed into a vampire. After returning after missing for two months, the Sohmas have to defeat the nomad and his army of newborns with all the help they can get, including a Lost Coven of gifted vampires. M to be safe.
1. The Pamphlet

**Falling into Darkness Part 2**

**Hey everyone! Akito Sohma 101 here! Sorry for the long wait, but here's the long awaited sequel. **

**God Bless You Black Veil Brides!**

It had already been three months since the Sohmas returned home from Forks after helping the Cullens convince the Volturi half-mortals were not a danger, because now they had a half-mortal among them. The Sohmas however, had several half-mortals among them, one of them being Akito herself, and they were finally able to reveal their secret. Now it was April; spring was in full bloom, Momiji was fully grown, Uo and Hana got the hang of being vampires and were loving being able to be like their dear friend Tohru, who wanted so much to be like them. After her sudden change, they wanted to be like her, and now they were, and the three friends were happier than ever. Hana married Kazuma, and Uo and Kureno did the same, both weddings held at the Sohma estate in the gardens.

Tohru's son Katsuya was happy to be living with Yuki and Machi's daughter Nami, and was always lonely whenever she was away. During those times, he stayed with his parents at the Main House where he can engage in conversation with everyone else and learn new things about them. Ever the curious sort, he always had questions for everyone; he even asked about Akito's father, and she explained to him. There was also a time he asked about his mother's parents, and then his father's parents of which he didn't mind explaining. It was almost like he was being educated about nearly everything to do with the family and the other living covens, including one never mentioned by anyone else before.

That was until one particular day, he was standing by one of the windows waiting for Nami to come home while devouring a toasted tuna sandwich, and listening into the conversations some people were having, just to see if he had any questions.

"Hey, where's Nami?" asked Hatori as he walked in.

"Her parents stole her," Katsuya replied, "again."

"They like to take her places," said Tohru.

"Something tells me they're trying to keep Nami away from our son, and make him miserable," Kyo added.

"I think so too," Tohru agreed, "I'll talk to Yuki later. I'm thinking Nami is just as miserable."

"Agreed," said Akito. "Yuki and Machi should be happy their daughter found someone she loves who also loves her."

There was a pause when they noticed Katsuya was starting to look uncomfortable with the conversation.

"At least on the plus side, Uo and Hana's families have pronounced them dead after several weeks of searching for them," said Akito changing the subject as the head maid came in with an envelope in her hand.

"A letter for you milady," she said handing Akito the envelope.

"Thank you Eriko," Akito replied as she opened the envelope and pulled out a letter which said:

_Lady Sohma, _

_ I have received your letter in regards to updating the statuses of the covens. Here is the updated pamphlet for this year; please let us know if any changes occur before next year's pamphlet arrives. _

_ Aro_

Akito nodded in approval as she folded the letter and pulled a pamphlet out of the envelope and looked through it.

"Looks about right," she said.

"Can I see that?" asked Katsuya.

"Sure," Akito answered as she handed the pamphlet to him. He opened it and began to look through it; he recognised a few of the names that were there, especially the Cullens. He remembered meeting them a few months back when they went to America to help them. He then noticed his name written in next to Nami's, and then names that were unfamiliar, including the name of that coven.

"A coven in Iqaluit? Where's that?" he asked.

"It's in northern Canada," Akito replied.

"I don't remember seeing them in Forks when we went," said Momiji, "I wonder why they didn't come to help."

"No one has seen or heard from them in nearly two decades," said Akito.

"Why?" asked Tohru.

"For all I know, something happened that made them go into hiding, the Volturi hasn't heard from them since," Akito answered. "It is for that reason they are known as the Lost Coven."

"How many of them are there?" Tohru asked again.

"Four," Katsuya replied, still looking on that page. "And I believe they're all boys."

"Brothers I imagine," Akito added. "I heard there used to be six, but I think two of them disappeared. Then those four disappeared shortly after."

The door opened just as Akito finished her sentence, Nami came in and ran right for Katsuya, who gave Yuki a not so happy look.

"Why is he looking at me like that?" asked Yuki.

"He's not happy with the fact you and Machi keep taking her away from him," Tohru answered.

"You have to stop doing that Yuki," Akito added. "I know she's your only daughter, but she's grown up now. Haven't you noticed she's not happy when you guys take her out every day?"

"Now that you mention it, yes," said Yuki.

"Well, that's a sign that you have to let her go," said Akito. "If you keep stealing her away from Katsuya like that, they are both going to be miserable. And I know for a fact you don't want see here sad."

"No, you're right," Yuki agreed as he looked at his daughter, "I don't want that."

"What's this?" asked Nami as she noticed the pamphlet.

"It's a pamphlet that shows all the living covens," Katsuya replied. "And look, we're in it."

"Is the Lost Coven still the same?" asked Yuki. Katsuya looked at him as Akito nodded to answer.

"You know about them?" he asked.

"Everyone knows about them," Yuki replied, "we've just never seen them. I'm sure you already know they disappeared a long time ago, not leaving any clues as to where they went. Last thing anyone heard from them was when they gave the Volturi their status update, and they haven't been heard from since."

"Makes me wonder if something has happened to them," said Akito.

"Has anyone tried looking for them?" asked Tohru.

"A few people who knew them well set out to find them," Akito answered, "but after they left, they never returned."

**Still a little rusty. There will be some action in the next chapter. Stay tuned, and please be nice with the reviews. **


	2. Missing

**Wow, this story is fast underway! Here's chapter two. **

**God Bless You, Black Veil Brides!**

Katsuya had a hard time getting to sleep that night; hearing about how some went looking for the Lost Coven and didn't return, that got him even more curious. He wanted to know more, he wanted to know if they were still around, if they could be found at all. It was driving him nuts, he couldn't take it anymore. He looked at Nami's sleeping form, and he knew he didn't want to upset her by just up and going somewhere, especially if he just wanted to clear his head to make him sleep easier. He then bent down and kissed her forehead, she stirred.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm just gonna go for a walk," Katsuya replied.

"Are you okay?" Nami asked again.

"I'm okay," said Katsuya, not wanting Nami to worry. "I just need to clear my head."

He then gave her a soft kiss which lulled her back to sleep. He quietly snuck out the window, making sure not to wake anyone else up. Then he thought to himself: who would be sleeping if a lot of the family are vampires? He didn't care; he just didn't want to be spotted by anyone in general as he walk along the path towards the side gate. Being as quiet as possible, he opened the gate and quickly slipped out, closing the gate behind him, and continued along the tree line road.

As he made his way to the nearby park, he started to admire the way the path was glistening in the moonlight. Curious as he always was, he looked at the grass that was moist from the dew, and then up at the sky. The moon was big, bright silver, and full; he had never seen anything like it before. A lot of the times he would hear people commenting about how beautiful the moon was when it's full, but looking at it now, he thought seeing was better than hearing about it. It was bright enough to make his own eyes glisten, he could feel it; he didn't know how, but he could.

At this point he must've been staring at the moon for a good twenty minutes, because out of nowhere, he heard a noise in the distance. A noise that sounded like someone, or something stepping on a branch, and startling him to the point where he didn't feel safe anymore. He spent so much time looking around for whatever made the noise, and wasn't paying any attention to anything else as he was suddenly pushed to the ground. Shocked out of his mind, he looked around again; this time he waste any time, and quickly stood up and started running as fast as he could. He realized running would do no good as he was suddenly grabbed by his hoodie, and thrown the ground, which really knocked the wind right out of him.

Katsuya slowly rolled over onto his front, feeling as if he was hit over the head. His vision was a little blurry, his breathing was frequent and his heart was racing. He was really getting scared as he got to the point where he was on his knees, crying, and wishing he didn't leave home; but then he looked up, only to see four figures standing a good two meters away from him. He could only see their faces, and as he stood up, he could see them more clearly. One of them, who looked to be the youngest of all of them, looked as if he was sniffing the air around him.

"A half-mortal," he said.

"We were half-mortals once," another one of them said.

"Enough of that," said another who looked to be the eldest of all of them.

"I'm just trying to make feel better, scared as he is, he's already vulnerable."

Katsuya was confused; what were they talking about? And how did they know he was a half-mortal? Just as he was about to ask, the youngest one sniffed the air again, and then his eyes widened.

"He's coming," he said.

"Vanish," the oldest one growled as he and the others vanished into the darkness. Before Katsuya could ask them to wait, he felt an ice cold breeze on the back of his neck, and then a sudden pain on his hand. His eyes widened when he saw a bleeding bite mark; he knew from that moment as he started screaming in agony, he was bitten by a vampire. The four boys watched from a distance to be sure they weren't seen; they wanted so desperately to help Katsuya, but they knew they would be in trouble for it, so they stayed put. Katsuya on the other hand, screamed until he fell unconscious after being hit over the head, and was then carried off into the night.

Back at the Main House, Nami woke up to find Katsuya not there. She started to worry; she thought maybe something happened to him, completely unaware that something did happen during his absence. The door opened, and Tohru came in to greet her when she noticed she was alone.

"Where's Katsuya?" she asked. Nami looked at her. "Where's my son?"

"I don't know," Nami replied.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Tohru asked again.

"He told me he was going for a walk to clear his head," said Nami, starting to get a little scared, "and then I woke up and he hasn't come back."

Nami then started to cry, and Tohru held her in her arms as Kyo came in with Yuki and Machi.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Katsuya's missing," Tohru replied. They were shocked.

"How long?" asked Machi.

"Since last night," Tohru replied again. "Nami just told me he went for a walk and never came back."

"I'll inform Akito," said Yuki.

"Good idea," said Kyo, as Nami went with Yuki to find Akito, who was shocked to hear the news.

"Katsuya is MISSING?!" she asked.

"Since last night, yes," Yuki answered.

"Well, what happened exactly?" Akito asked again. Nami gave Yuki a questioning look, and he nodded as if to say she should explain. She took a deep breath.

"He had something on his mind," she said after taking another deep breath. "He told me he was going for a walk; I asked him if he was okay, he said yes. But then he told me he needed to clear his head, and I thought maybe it was the information about the Lost Coven that was getting to him. Maybe he wanted to try and forget about it, so he left, and he never came back."

At that point, Nami started to cry again. Akito, however, started thinking hard about something as the rest of the Sohmas came into the room after receiving word about Katsuya.

"I'll set up a search party," she announced. "Shigure, Hatori and Ayame, search downtown. Hatsuharu, Momiji and Ritsu, search the neighbouring streets. Rin and Kagura, go with my mother to search all around the estate. Kureno and Arisa, you guys search the lake and beach houses. Kazuma and Saki, stay at the dojo and keep watch. Kyo, you stay here, you are on gate duty, keep your eyes on everything and inform us of any movement."

"I'm on it," he said.

"I'll send word to my mother to search the hot springs," said Ritsu.

"Good," said Akito, "that'll help widen the search a little more. Let's get started."

Everyone separated into their groups and set out on the quest to search for Katsuya, while the rest of the Sohmas stayed behind waiting for word about any clues. As it turned out, Haru, Momiji, and Ritsu had the most luck with the clues while they were on the street near the park. Haru stopped.

"Blood," he said as he dipped his finger in it. He examined it before giving it a taste. His eyes widened. "It's Katsuya's! He was here!"

"He wasn't alone," said Momiji, who stood there feeling the air.

"What do you mean?" asked Haru.

"The air has been disturbed," said Momiji as he continued to feel the air. "There were five other vampires here; one I know for sure was a nomad."

"Of course, nomads stink!" Ritsu scoffed.

"Let's call it in," said Haru. The other two nodded in agreement.

Back at the Main House, everyone was still checking around as Akito got off the phone with Haru.

"That was Haru," she said.

"What did he say?" asked Yuki.

"They found a puddle of Katsuya's blood on the road near the park," Akito explained, "and Momiji found out there were five other vampires in his presence; four of which tried to save him from the fifth who happened to be a nomad."

"A nomad, great," said Tohru sarcastically. "What's next? He gets killed?"

"Don't lose hope, Tohru," Akito interjected. "Katsuya may be a shy boy, but he's strong. I'm sure he can take care of himself. Back in Forks, Alice told me what her vision was, and she told me Katsuya fought really well, like a mad man to be exact. You have nothing to worry about; but if he's not back in a month or two, then we will worry. Everyone will keep looking, but like I said: don't lose hope."

Tohru nodded, but she still worried about her only son, hoping he would be okay.

Elsewhere, somewhere he didn't know, Katsuya slowly woke up and saw nothing but the clear. He couldn't remember what happened, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't. He stood up, he looked at his hand; he noticed the bite mark was gone, but more than ever, his skin was paler than ever before. He went to the nearby mirror and was shocked to see his hair was not his natural light brown, but pitch black; and his eyes were not the natural sapphire blue, but blood red.

"That's right," said a voice behind him. He looked in the mirror and saw the reflection of one of the four boys from the street. "You're now a vampire."

Katsuya turned around to face him properly as the other three boys walked in. One of them, worried out of his mind.

"Oh, thank God, you're awake," he said, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Katsuya replied, then he looked at the oldest boy, "but, who are you guys?"

"My name is Sheldon," he answered as he turned to the others, "these are my younger brothers, Nathan, Blake, and Carson."

Katsuya looked at him as if to ask another question when Sheldon spoke again.

"We are the Lost Coven."

**Wow, I think that went well. See, more action. Again, please be nice with the reviews. **

**Have a Happy 2015 everyone!**


	3. The Lost Coven

**Chapter 3! Here we go! **

**God Bless You, Black Veil Brides!**

Katsuya just stood there; he couldn't believe he was face to face with the Lost Coven. He had been wondering where they were, and now he knew, and now in a way he knows them.

"Are you okay?" asked Sheldon, looking concerned.

"Yeah," Katsuya replied, "but why am I here? Why…"

Katsuya couldn't finish. His throat was way too dry, he couldn't even swallow.

"C'mon, you need to hunt," said Nathan as he led Katsuya out, and the others followed behind. As soon as they got to the bottom of the stairs, they were stopped by one of the guards.

"He's a new one," Nathan told the guard, "we're taking him out to hunt."

The guard nodded, and then within seconds they were out the door running towards the woods. Katsuya told the boys his name, and they were interested that he was native to the country. But more than that, they wanted him to be safe and not blood thirsty, and they didn't want him feeding off of humans; so they snooped along until Katsuya spotted an animal. He could no longer hold back, so he pounced, surprising the hell out of the boys. They assumed he was a natural, which he was; after he had his way with the deer, they all continued walking and talking.

"So, now that you're all fed up," said Sheldon, "I wanna ask you: what were you doing outside at night?"

"I was just clearing my head, and I got attacked," Katsuya replied. "By the way, why didn't you help me at that time?"

"The boss wouldn't allow it," Blake answered.

"The boss?"

"He's the one who attacked you the other night," Sheldon replied. "His name is Byron, he was once one of the Volturi Guard, because of his sneakiness. Then one day Aro found out Byron created three immortal children after his human wife passed away of cancer; since they were Byron's own stepchildren and he wanted to protect them, he resigned from the guard, took the children and left. Along the way, the children were found by other vampires and were destroyed. Byron's rage caused him to seek revenge; so about fifty six years ago, he started marshalling an army meant for one purpose, and that is to wipe out every living coven that exists, including the Volturi."

Katsuya's eyes widened. He knew Akito would have to find out extremely soon, and he needed to find a way to get back home.

"So that's why I was attacked," he said.

"It's also why he took us in after we left Iqaluit," Nathan added. "That happened after our parents and younger brother died."

"How?" Katsuya asked.

"Our mother died giving birth to our younger brother," said Sheldon. "Both our parents were half-mortals, and after our mother died, our father turned himself into a vampire, then us, then our brother, and that's what led them to their deaths; they were destroyed by the Volturi, but we don't blame them, because it was our father's fault."

"Humans!" Carson snapped after he sniffed the air. The others turned to him.

"Where?" asked Sheldon. Carson turned around.

"Up that way," he answered pointing in the direction in front of him. "There are at least three of them, and they're heading our way."

"Hurry! Jump into the trees!" said Sheldon as he and the others leapt into the nearby trees, climbing as high as they could before they stopped and sat on the branches, being as quiet as possible as they spotted what looked to be search and rescue officers.

"Oh shit!" Nathan whispered. "They have a dog!"

"And it looks like Carson is about to gag," Katsuya added, and then Blake quickly covered Carson's nose and mouth. "Why are there search and rescue officers out here?"

"Unexplained disappearances," Sheldon answered, "for weeks people have gone missing all thanks to the hunting activities caused by Byron and his minions, the guards, and the immortal children he's created over the years."

"There's MORE?" Katsuya asked in shock.

"Yes," Nathan replied, "and every time he brings back new ones, we secretly take them out here and destroy them; and our alibi was that they took off while hunting and never returned, no matter how long we searched, and he always buys it."

After a minute or two, Sheldon threw a pinecone into the distance, which made two of the searchers leave, but one remained. Carson was starting to struggle.

"Let him go, Blake," said Sheldon. Blake complied, and Carson quietly jumped down behind the man.

"By yourself?" he asked him. The man turned around and saw Carson, but he couldn't say anything. He saw the red eyes, and knew he wasn't safe. Before he could turn around and run, Carson attacked him. The others jumped down and watched him.

"Poor Carson," said Blake.

"Why? What's the matter with him?" Katsuya asked.

"You saw how he was in the tree, right?" said Sheldon. Katsuya nodded. "When our father bit him, he held on longer than he wanted to, and he managed to suck some of his blood. It's because of that he is a weakling, and he always feels the need to drink human blood. That's why we have to watch him; because of his gift, his senses are extremely strong, he can smell anything from miles and miles away, and if he smells human blood, or even a human alone, he loses control."

"You're gifted too," said Blake. Katsuya gave him a weird look.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"That's my gift," Blake answered, "telling the gifted apart from the non-gifted."

"We're all gifted here," said Nathan. "I give migraines so bad, they'll make people lose their sight, hearing, and feeling their body."

"So it paralyses them," said Katsuya. Nathan nodded, before shuddering when Sheldon touched him, sending a shock of electricity right through him.

"You dumbass!" said Nathan.

"I know someone who has a gift like that," said Katsuya.

"I can radiate it through my eyes as well," said Sheldon. "What's yours?"

Katsuya couldn't really explain, instead he demonstrated. He touched the nearby fern, it turned to stone instantly, but then it turned to sand when he took his hand. The others were impressed.

"Sweet," said Carson.

"That can be useful," said Sheldon. "But we have to head back before the guards think we have escaped."

"Is there any way we can escape?" asked Katsuya.

"Not unless the guards get defeated," said Nathan, "and that's never easy. Why?"

"Because I can't stay here," said Katsuya, "and I don't want to. I want to go home."

"Even if we do escape, you can't go back home," said Sheldon. "Byron will trace your sent there, and your entire family will be in danger. You'll have to come home with us."

"To Iqaluit?" Katsuya asked.

"Yes," Sheldon replied. "If he tries to find us, our scent will be lost as soon as we get to the ocean. We'll plan it out when we get back, and we'll try to escape tonight."

Katsuya nodded in agreement, and followed the others back.


	4. Escape

**Okay, time for chapter 4!**

**God Bless You, Black Veil Brides! **

Katsuya returned to the house with the brothers, and Sheldon immediately got to work when they entered their room. It really looked like he had a good plan, because he spent a good forty minutes with Nathan drawing out a map of the house and discussing something very quietly. Katsuya just lay on the bed, looking at his favourite picture of Nami. He always carried it with him, tucked away in his pocket. He was really missing her; he had a lot of explaining to do when he got back, if he was able to go back at all, he hoped he would.

"Someone you know?" asked Blake as he sat down, Katsuya nodded.

"Her name is Nami," he said, "she's my girlfriend. And I miss her. By the way, Sheldon, where is it you tell Byron the immortal children ran off to?"

"Aokigahara," Sheldon replied before turning to face him. "The Suicide Forest."

"That's so ironic," Carson laughed, "that people would go there to commit suicide."

"They didn't call it 'The Suicide Forest' for nothing," said Katsuya as Carson started glaring at Sheldon.

"Are you done yet?" he asked.

"Almost," Sheldon replied.

"Hurry up! I wanna get out here!"

"Calm down Mr. Antsy Pants! We all wanna get out of this shit shack," said Nathan as Katsuya turned to Blake.

"Carson's never patient, is he?" he asked.

"Nope," said Blake shaking his head. "When we found our mom was pregnant with our brother Damien, Carson couldn't wait for him to be born. He always wanted a little brother to bug; but now Damien's gone, and Carson is still the youngest out of all of us quadruplets."

"You guys are quadruplets?" Katsuya asked; Blake nodded.

"First came Sheldon," he said, "then Nate, then me, then Carson."

"Rub it in much," Carson snapped.

"That's enough you two," Sheldon interjected, just as he was putting the finishing touches on the map and telling everyone to gather as he put the map flat on the floor. "As you can see, this is a map of the house, and there are four entrances; two upstairs, and two downstairs."

He marked the map as to where the entrances were, and then continued.

"There are two guards at each entrance. Katsuya, your gift can easily have them killed silently, so Byron won't able to hear a thing; even his trusty sidekick won't hear anything, or the minions for that matter. Take care of them while we gather the immortal children, and then meet us outside the front entrance. Byron and his minions usually hide down in the basement; Carson, your job is to make sure we get a warning as to whether someone comes or not. Once we're out, we will lead the children deeper into the woods, destroy and burn them, and then we will cross the Sea of Japan and cut through China heading north to Russia, and from there we will head west to Europe."

"When do you figure we'll reach Volterra?" asked Blake.

"I'm gonna guess tomorrow night at the very latest," Sheldon replied, "give or take a few hours. There we will let the Volturi know we're still around and what Byron plans to do, and we'll let Louri know we're coming."

"Who's Louri?" Katsuya asked.

"She's our cousin," said Nathan, "she was still living in Spain when we left home."

"We asked her to go to Iqaluit and have a new house prepared for us for whenever we return," Sheldon added, "and now the time has come; we will finally be able to go back home."

"Let's hope it works," said Katsuya. The others nodded in agreement.

**-Sunset-**

It started to get dark in the forest, but on the outside of it there was still light; but it was dark enough so the five boys could quietly and swiftly go about their plan. Carson stayed by the door to the basement, keeping his ears open and his nose on target, making sure Byron and his minions stayed put. Sheldon advised Katsuya to take out the upstairs guards first, which he did quietly, and extremely quick. He then proceeded to take out the guards at the front entrance, then the back. So far everything was safe; but then Carson heard faint footsteps heading towards the stairs.

"Guys, he's coming," he quietly growled in a panic. Sheldon and Katsuya stood at the front entrance assuming the positions of the guards, and Nathan and Blake did the same for the back entrance as Byron appeared and looked around. Carson played it cool.

"Looking for something boss?" he asked as he held a book in his hand.

"That's exactly what I'm looking for," he nodded as he took the book from Carson's hand. "Where are the guards?"

"Hunting," Sheldon answered. "They asked us to take their positions until they return."

Byron nodded in approval as he turned around and went back down to the basement. As soon as the door closed and footsteps were no longer heard, Carson sighed with relief.

"All clear," he whispered, just as Nathan and Blake retrieved all the immortal children from the nearby room.

"Holy shit, that was close," said Blake.

"No kidding," Sheldon agreed, "but Carson did the right thing. Let's go."

They wasted no time as they led the immortal children away from the heart of the woods, and into a small clearing. There they destroyed and burned the children, and then they were on their way. As it turns out, they arrived in Volterra earlier than predicted; they arrived as the sun was setting the next day. They followed one of the guards to the throne room, and when they entered, they saw the Volturi at a table with their books. Aro couldn't believe his eyes.

"I guess you're surprised to us after two decades," said Sheldon.

"Indeed," said Aro. "And it looks like you brought a friend."

"We have information in regards to the one you've been looking for," Sheldon continued.

Aro's eyes widened.

"Byron?" he asked as he walked towards them. Sheldon nodded.

"What do you know?" asked Caius.

"Like us, Katsuya here was one of his captives," said Nathan.

"Byron attacked me a few days ago in my home town, and changed me from half-mortal to fully immortal," Katsuya added as he held out his hand. "I can show you."

Aro nodded, and then took his hand and read his thoughts. He saw everything; from the walk in the park, Byron attacking him, to the burning pile of immortal children. Aro was shocked.

"Were those children?" he asked.

"Immortal children, yes," Sheldon replied. "In the past fifty six years, including the three Byron created the first time; the total comes to about eighty five immortal children. However, they were destroyed bit by bit, by us. There's more: because his own children were destroyed, he decided to seek revenge; he started marshalling an army intended to destroy every living coven that exists, including you guys."

"And as it turns out, the only coven in Japan is my own family in Tokyo," Katsuya added.

"That's true," Aro agreed. "I will personally inform Akito of this."

"While you're at it, could you please give this to my mother?" Katsuya asked, giving Aro a folded up note. "I want her to know I'm safe."

"Certainly," said Aro.

Katsuya thanked him, and he went with the boys and they got escorted back outside. It was dark when they left; they wandered around until they found a rundown old hotel and decided to stay there for the night. Sheldon had gotten in contact with their cousin Louri, telling her they escaped and they should be home soon, and he also got in contact with the nearest airport to book an emergency flight for the next morning. Katsuya stood by one of the old beds, and watched as Blake was sitting on it comforting Carson who was laying there crying on his lap. Nathan, who was also sitting there, noticed Katsuya looked very curious.

"It's been going on for a while," he said. "It all started the moment our father and brother were destroyed, and every now and then he'll have memory flashbacks of that terrible night. We're hoping it'll cease when we get back to Iqaluit, because with what Louri once told Sheldon, there spirits still linger. If that's the case, Carson will at least be happy to be home."

"Are there gravestones with their names on them?" Katsuya asked.

"Louri said she made a memorial area deep in the mountains for both our parents and Damien," Nathan replied, "so Carson can go there if he feels the need."

Katsuya nodded as Sheldon finally got off the phone.

"Everything is settled," he said as he pulled out a map of Canada and placed it on the bed. "Tomorrow morning, we will take the seven o'clock flight out of Florence to Montreal. From there, will head north and cross the Hudson Strait to Baffin Island, and straight to the mountains of Iqaluit. Since it'll be an express flight, we should be home as early as tomorrow night."

"Luckily we won't have to worry about baggage claim," said Nathan.

"That's true," Sheldon agreed.

"What kind of animals will we be hunting?" Katsuya asked.

"There's quite a bit," Sheldon replied, "moose, caribou, foxes, hares, seals, polar bears, otters; there's lots of animals to hunt, and they're very tasty."

Katsuya had never even heard of some of these animals, and it made him a little more excited about going to Iqaluit; and upon arriving there, he was already liking it.


	5. The Note

**Sorry for the long wait, had computer issues. But now, here's chapter 5. **

It had been two weeks since Katsuya disappeared, and Tohru was getting worried. She felt as if she'll never see her son again; especially when Momiji, Haru and Ritsu came in with not so happy looks on their faces. Tohru knew what that meant.

"I'm sorry Akito," said Haru, "we searched as best as we could, but it's been two weeks. The trail's gone cold."

"This won't do," Akito sighed, shaking her head as the rest of the family came in.

Tohru had tears coming to her eyes as Kyo pulled her into his arms.

"What are we supposed to do now?" he asked.

"Well, we certainly can't give up and pronounce him dead," said Akito.

"Luckily, we don't have to," said Ayame as he pointed out the window. "Look."

They followed Ayame's gaze, only to find Aro entering through the gate, alongside Marcus and Caius. This didn't look good, but Akito then noticed Aro looking worried. She figured he had something important to tell her, and when she entered his mind, she knew she was right. She went outside to meet him, the others followed. They figured they should hear what Aro had to say.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Aro?" Akito asked.

"I bring news for you, milady," said Aro, "but first, I have a note for Tohru."

"Who is it from?" asked Tohru.

"Your son."

Tohru's eyes widened. She had a deep feeling as she took the folded up note; her son was alive. She opened the note, and she immediately recognised Katsuya's handwriting. She read the note.

_Mom, I'm all right. I found the Lost Coven, and I went back with them to the snowy mountains of Iqaluit. That's where you'll find me. _

Tohru read it at least a dozen times before giving it to Kyo.

"See, Tohru?" said Akito, "there was hope after all."

"Hehe! Yes! You were right!" said Tohru, acting like her old self, which really made everyone smile. Nobody had seen her like that since her transformation.

"Katsuya came to us alongside the Lost Coven," said Aro, "they told me about a nomad on the loose up north, who is marshalling an army intended to destroy us all."

Everyone was shocked.

"Are you serious?" asked Akito.

"I cannot be any more serious than that," Aro replied.

"And we're the only coven in the country," said a very worried Ren.

"Which is why we are offering you all the help you need," Aro continued, "we'll fight alongside you, no matter how long it takes. But if it is not too much to ask, we ourselves want to destroy this nomad."

"Should we ask why?" asked Yuki.

"Apparently they had some dealings with this nomad," Akito replied.

"He used to be one of us," said Marcus.

"But then he created three immortal children, and has been on the run ever since," Caius added.

"That explains it," said Akito, "it's last year all over again. If you're planning to stay, you should probably get the rest of the guard to come here as well. They have abilities that can be very useful, Jane and Alec for instance."

"Where will you have us stay?" asked Caius, worried they might be discovered by humans.

"Here at the estate," Akito replied, "you're safe here. No humans come anywhere near the tree line road."

Aro nodded in approval, knowing they wouldn't have to hide too deep.

"What about us?" asked Momiji, as Akito turned around.

"Kyo and Tohru, Momiji, Yuki, and Mom; you're all coming with me," she answered, "we're going to Iqaluit. We need to retrieve Katsuya, and we need to know what gifts the Lost Coven wields. Since they've seen what this nomad is capable of, maybe they can help us."

"At least we get to go to Canada again," said Ren.

"Yeah," Akito agreed, "we haven't been there since Dad took us."

"So, you'll know where to go then?" asked Kyo.

"Yes, I do," Akito replied. "Nearly a year before my dad died, he took me and my mom on a tour of Canada."

"He took us to a lot of places," Ren added.

"So, when do we leave?" asked Yuki.

"Immediately," said Akito. "Hold the fort, Shigure."

Shigure nodded as Akito walked inside with Ren, Momiji, Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki. They got ready as quick as they could, and then took off for Canada.

**Sorry it's short, but I'll try and make the next on longer. **


	6. Iqaluit

**Okay, let's see if I can make it longer than the last one. **

**Very sorry for the long wait. I had MAJOR computer issues, and I thought I had lost all my work; thankfully I didn't. Enjoy this next chapter. **

**God Bless You, Black Veil Brides! **

Akito and her companions travelled for at least two days before arriving in Iqaluit. As she looked around, the memories started coming back to her. They all noticed her smile, and Ren was even in on that smile; it had been years since they both thought of Akito's father. The mountains all looked very familiar, so naturally she knew where to go from there, so they all started to climb. It was an easy climb to the top where they saw something they had never seen there before:

…A house.

Akito and Ren remembered the area being completely bare the last time they were there several centuries prior. They looked at each other with confusion, but Tohru and Kyo traded looks of wonder; maybe Katsuya was there, and there was only one way to find out. Momiji began feeling the air, he felt the same disturbance as back in Tokyo, and the others knew right away there were vampires in the area. They all turned around towards each other and traded looks of worry; maybe they were the same vampires Katsuya had encountered who tried to help him, or maybe it was the one who attacked him. They couldn't be sure, but they also didn't want to make assumptions, because they knew the Lost Coven would be around here, and as mentioned in Katsuya's note, he was with them.

"Hello," said a voice behind them. They turned around only to find two women standing there; at first they were concerned, but then Momiji reassured Akito they were vampires, he could feel the tension.

"Hi," he said, as the female with sunglasses stepped forward.

"I've never seen you around here before," she said, and then Akito stepped in front of everyone else.

"I'm Akito Sohma, and this is my family. We're from the Tokyo Coven."

"Louri Santos, and this is my partner Eliz."

"Hola," said the other girl.

"She's a little shy," said Louri.

"Shy, huh?" said Tohru getting even more worried. "Just like my son who is missing?"

"Tohru," said Kyo, holding her back.

"Your son?" asked Louri.

"His name is Katsuya Sohma," Akito replied, "does the name sound familiar?"

"Yeah," said Louri, "he's friends with my cousins."

"Are they here?"

"There's a crevice cavern in the back. They went there to explore, like they always do. If you arrived here half an hour ago, you would've just caught them."

"Can you take us there?"

Louri nodded as she turned to Eliz, and told her to wait at the house. She complied and turned to go back inside, just as Louri turned back to the others.

"Follow me," she said.

They all complied, and they started walking around to the back of the house to a small patch of forest; through there they saw the cavern Louri was talking about. She pulled out a flashlight and told everyone to stay close as the boys could be anywhere, and they liked sneaking up on people at times. As they entered, Louri switched on the light, but it went brighter than a normal flashlight would be. She explained it was part of her gift to make light brighter or darker, and that she could control the time of day and night, everyone thought that was interesting. They continued to walk deeper into the cavern, until they reached what looked to be a dead end.

"So, where are they?" asked Akito with a confused look.

"Hiding, most likely," Louri replied as she looked around for signs of the boys' presence.

"You said they would be here," said Tohru getting worried and starting to lose faith.

"They are. They just like to hide from me, just because I'm a girl," Louri laughed. Sheldon, who was hiding on the top cliff with Katsuya, also started to giggle as soon as he heard that.

"What's so funny?" asked Katsuya.

"What Louri just said," said Sheldon, "the fact she's a girl, so we hide from her. It's the old 'no girls allowed in the clubhouse' rule, know what I mean?"

"I think so," said Katsuya, "then again I became full grown after only a month."

"Right," said Sheldon.

"Guys! Come on out!" Louri called. "We have company!"

"Company, huh?" said Sheldon, before turning to Katsuya. "Shall we go see what's up?"

"Sure, why not?"

They came out from behind a rock, and they went to stand near the edge of the cliff they were on, then everyone heard the footsteps of the other boys coming to the edge of their own cliffs on the sides. Only their shadows could be seen from the bottom where everyone else was, and they looked around at all of them. To Akito, it looked like they were preparing for an ambush or something like that. When Tohru looked at them, she didn't recognize anyone of them to look like Katsuya, even though he was there. They all just stood there, and Sheldon just shook his head and laughed.

"Company or not, you know the rules, Louri," he said.

"There's no time for that today," Louri called back, "these fellow vampires and half-mortals have come to talk to all of us."

"We know our son is with you, where is he?" Kyo called out, which made Katsuya's eyes widen.

"Sheldon, my parents are here," he whispered in a panic. "I think we should go down there, and listen to what has to be said."

"Who's the blond chick?" asked Nathan, which made Katsuya really uncomfortable.

"Nate!" Sheldon hissed.

"Please don't talk about my mother like that," said Katsuya, and Nathan shut his mouth in guilt.

"We need to talk to you about something very important," Akito called out, "and I want to hear what you have to say about it."

Sheldon thought for a moment, and then looked over at Katsuya, who seemed to want so badly to see his parents. He then signalled the others to drop down as he did, and they all emerged from the shadows into plain sight. Everyone looked at them; they all wore black skinny pants, and couple of them only wore a vest or a short-sleeved shirt, while the rest went shirtless, including Katsuya himself. They wondered how they could stand to be in cold temperatures, but then they remembered they were all vampires. The brothers stepped forward to get a clear view of their visitors, while Katsuya stayed behind them.

"We're ready to listen," said Sheldon.

"Well, first off," Kyo began before Akito could say anything, "we need you to answer one question."

"Ask away," said Sheldon.

"Where's Katsuya?"

"Here," said Katsuya as he came out from behind Sheldon, making Tohru gasp. She noticed he was shirtless, his hair was black, and she almost didn't recognize her own son.

"Katsuya, thank God," she said as she ran into his arms, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mom, really," he answered as Tohru stared at him in shock. "What?"

"You look so different," she said, "what happened to you?"

"I was attacked by a nomad named…"

"Byron," Akito interrupted, which confused Katsuya as to how she knew. "Aro told us about his plan; all of the Volturi is at the estate to help us take him on."

"At least there's that," said Sheldon, and the others agreed as Katsuya turned to his family.

"Guys, this is Sheldon, Nathan, Blake and Carson," he said. "They're the Lost Coven. They helped me escape, and they gave me a place to lay low."

"Well, that was nice of them," said Kyo.

"Yeah," Tohru agreed as she continued to look at her son. "What did Byron do to you?"

Katsuya couldn't keep the truth from his parents, and he would never lie to anyone, unless it meant saving his life. This, however, was not life threatening. But he did need to tell his parents what had happened. He turned to look at Sheldon; he was worried about everything they went through being a secret, but as it turns out it was only secret to humans, and there were no humans in the area. He took a deep breath, not that he needed to, and he told them.

"Byron turned me into a vampire."

"I could already tell with the red eyes," said Akito, "they give it all away."

"So, how's Nami?" asked Katsuya.

"She's worried sick," Yuki replied. "She hasn't left the bedroom since you went missing."

"I feel terrible."

"With all due respect," Sheldon intervened, "he did say he wanted to go home, but we advised him to come here with us instead so that Byron wouldn't be able to find us… Carson, what the hell are you doing?"

Everyone drew their attention to Carson as he got curious, and started sniffing around, but started to get too close to Tohru.

"Careful Carson," Katsuya warned, "if she pins you with a glare you'll get stunned."

"Uh, your mom can stun people?" asked Nathan.

"Yes," Katsuya replied, "and she's a shield, which can be seen as a force field. She can also use both gifts at the same time. It can be dangerous."

Just as he said that, Tohru decided to show the boys her shield. She hadn't used it in a long while, and the boys found it very fascinating. They backed up as the shield expanded, but Carson continued to sniff around and got too close. The shield collided with him, and to his brothers' surprise, he got thrown far enough to hit the wall behind him and fall to the ground. Tohru gasped as the boys ran to Carson who, even though he was a vampire, was struggling to try and get up.

"Carson, are you okay?" asked Sheldon. Carson nodded as everyone watched him continue to struggle as Blake stepped in to help him.

"I'm so sorry, it's been a while," said Tohru, before turning to Katsuya. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He's just weaker than the rest of us."

"It's something that'll need to be explained," said Akito, "but that'll have to wait. Katsuya, before we left to come get you, Aro told us Byron has been on the run for far too long, and it's time to take him down before he destroys us all, and Aro also told us the four of you have gifts that are useful, and you've had dealings with Byron."

"So, you want our help, right?" asked Sheldon.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Akito replied.

"Okay," Sheldon agreed, "we're in."

"I'll go too," said Louri.

"And leave Eliz behind?" asked Nathan in disbelief.

"Someone has to watch the house."

"I'll stay behind and guide them back to Sohma house," said Katsuya.

"Will you need a map to get back?" asked Akito.

"Thanks, but no. Sheldon knows this country pretty well. Once we get to the Pacific Ocean, I'll take it from there."

"If you guys leave tonight, you should be in Tokyo in at least two days," said Tohru, "just be safe."

"Mom, I'm a vampire now. You have nothing to worry about."

"Well, then, we'll see you in a couple days."

With that, Akito and the others took off back to Tokyo. Katsuya helped the brothers and Louri get prepared for their journey; he had a feeling of joy because he knew he was finally going home.

**Hope you liked it. Please be nice with the comments. **


End file.
